


Morning After

by Mijan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijan/pseuds/Mijan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and that's how Jim Kirk found himself bodily dumped onto the floor of Bones' dorm room, naked in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This was comment-fic, partially inspired by [these](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/302092.html) pictures of Chris Pine and Karl Urban on the [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) community, and partially from [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326381) fic I wrote last year, where the key paragraph reads:
> 
> _Jim blinked. This made no sense. "Did I hit my head harder than I thought?" Jim mused aloud. "Don't get me wrong - I like this idea, but the one time anything ever happened between us, we were both drunk, and the next morning, you dumped me off your bed, onto the floor, and told me, and I quote, that I was 'too immature' and you didn't like 'entertaining juvenile delinquents' in your bed."_
> 
> So here's the aftermath... the morning after Bones drunkenly entertained that juvenile delinquent in his bed.

 

"Urgh... dammit... what the?!?"  
  
Jim heard the sleepy grumbling a split second before he remembered that he wasn't in his own bed. A heartbeat after that, there was a violent lurch, and he found himself deposited heavily on the floor.  
  
"OUCH!" He scrambled for a moment, trying to throw off the thick tangle of bedsheets and sleepiness.As quickly as the sleepy doze faded, a splitting headache began to set in and he winced. "Bones? What the hell?"  
  
He looked up just in time to see Bones glaring down at him. There was a zig-zag of sheet wrinkle lines pressed into his right cheek, and his hair was a mess of bed-head worthy of the hangover he was quite sure they both had. Sleep-reddened eyes narrowed. "You're asking _me_ what the hell? For the love of... you were in my bed, asshole, and you're... naked!"  
  
Jim blinked a couple of times, and looked down at himself. Inexplicably, he felt uncomfortably exposed, despite the fact that Bones had seen him butt-ass naked more than once. He quickly grabbed the bedsheet and pulled it over his lap, then looked up and frowned. "And your birthday suit is the latest fashion in sleepwear, right?"  
  
Bones didn't flinch. "It's my own damned bed, Jim. I'm allowed to sleep in my birthday suit if I want. However, that doesn't explain what you're doing naked in my bed."  
  
"You don't remember?" Jim asked vaguely.  
  
"I was hoping you'd elaborate," Bones growled.“Then again, maybe I don’t want to know.I’m too goddamned old for this shit, and you’re too immature.” With a groan, he rolled off the bed, stumbled across the room, and began digging through his dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, then continued to dig.  
  
Jim watched him vaguely, trying desperately to remember the previous night. It was the end of a semester... a very long semester.They’d been celebrating… and managed to procure one too many illegal Romulan Ales.Obviously, they had to drink them before they were caught with them… and he didn't remember many details after that, but there were plenty of blurry images. Stumbling back to Bones' room. A lot of laughing... Bones was actually laughing. He'd looked so relaxed. It was a rare sight, and a tempting one. And somehow, they'd moved from the couch to the bed, and clothes had come off, and...  
  
A clear pair of boxer shorts hit him in the face, and he pulled those away just in time to have his own tank top fall on top of his head. "Gee, thanks, Bones."  
  
"If it'll keep me from having to watch you strutting around here with your junk wagging around, it's a small favor." He gave a sharp scowl. "I don't like entertaining juvenile delinquents in my bed."  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Jim protested, but Bones had already walked out into the main room, leaving Jim sitting naked on the floor, staring at the pair of boxers shorts in his hands. _Bones' boxers shorts._  
  
Damn.  
  
It’s not like he hadn’t wanted it.He’d just wanted it differently.Bones had turned him down plenty of times, although most of the propositions had been light and teasing.That way, it hurt less when the inevitable refusal came.The back-and-forth had become a game.But that hadn’t meant Jim wanted it any less.

Finally, Jim heard the clanking of dishes in the kitchen, and he knew he'd have to face the music. More to the point, he knew he'd have to do the talking. Bones would sit there and glare at him, and it would be up to him to smooth things out, to tap-dance around the topic, to gloss over it, and to make it seem like of was just the result of a drunken tryst. A bad decision.The Romulan Ale.Nothing more.  
  
Just because they were older than the average cadets didn't mean they were immune to the stupid shit that students do. They’d had some illegal booze, made some crazy decisions, had too much fun, and now they can just get on with it. Bones would glare at him over his cereal bowl, drinking his coffee grumpily, and Jim would convince him that it was nothing.  
  
Now, if only he could convince himself that it was nothing.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled on the underwear Bones had thrown at him, rubbed his temples against the headache that he could only partially blame on the alcohol, and made his way out to the kitchen.

 

 


End file.
